Mason
The Mason profession revolves are stone and clay, and the products related to those basic resources. They are one of the two professions that are able to make housing past the primitive level (the other is Carpenter). Master level masons are able to craft castle pieces. Masons are able to produce a number of products used by other professions, as well as all irrigation and water wells. Their building components are required in very large quantities. There are three levels of this profession currently: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master. Buildings * Incubation Shack * Houses * House Building * Shops * Windmill Irrigation Irrigation pipes are made out of clay. These 'fresh' parts then need to be fired in a campfire. A complete set of pipes would include an Intake Pipe, a combination of Straight, Vertical, Intersection, Inclined, and Half-Vertical pipes, and finally a Tap. The Tap is the part the player directly interacts with to drink or fill up water containers. It is also the device that irrigates the surrounding area. * Fresh Clay Pipe - Intersection * Fresh Clay Pipe - Vertical * Fresh Clay Pipe - Vertical Half Length * Fresh Clay Pipe - Tape * Fresh Clay Pipe - Straight * Fresh Clay Pipe - Intake * Fresh Clay Pipe - Incline * Water well * Water well 1 * Water well 2 Stations The Mason can make a mason table, quicklime kiln, and plaster barrel stations for crafting. Quicklime Kiln This station is used to convert Limestone into Quicklime. Quicklime is used by the Mason to create building supplies and the Blacksmith when smelting ore into Iron Ingots as a required fuel-like component in the iron forge. Plaster Barrel The plaster barrel is used to create the Barrels of Quicklime and Buckets of Quicklime. It can also make Clay and Buckets of Plaster. * Barrel of Lime Mortar * Bucket of Quicklime * Bucket of Plaster * Barrel of Plaster ** Barrel of Red Plaster ** Barrel of Grey Plaster ** Barrel of Amber-Color Plaster ** Barrel of Khaki-Color Plaster ** Barrel of White Plaster * Clay Building Components Mason makes several building components used in the building of structures, as well as other stations. * Stack of Stone Bricks - Used in the assembly of homes. These can be colored differently and the color will be reflected in the final home. ** Stack of Thin Brown Natural Stone Bricks ** Stack of Shaped Stone Bricks ** Stack of Grey Round Natural Stone Bricks ** Stack of Round Natural Stone Bricks ** Stack of Grey Natural Stone Bricks * Stone Bricks * Fresh Clay Bricks * Medium Stone Pavers * Landscape Paver Ramp * Landscape Paver * Height Stones * Stone Fence * Fresh Clay Roof Tile Mold ** Fresh Clay Roof Tile Other * Adobe Door * Bowl 1 * Bowl 2 * Bowl 3 * Fireplace * Food Grill * Iron Forge * Jug 1 * Jug 2 * Medieval Grill * Stone hearth * Stone Storage Bin __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Professions Category:Mason